Process control systems use a variety of field devices to control process parameters. Valve positioners are commonly used in connection with valve assemblies to control the position of an actuator and/or valve. When these valve positioners are repaired and/or replaced, the process loop may have to be deactivated or shutdown or may be disrupted such that the position of the actuator and/or valve is fixed and may not be adjusted.